1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to a super Input/Output (I/O) module of a computer system, and more particularly to a super I/O module for controlling a Universal Serial Bus (USB) port of a computer system.
2. Description of the Related Art
At present, a Basic Input/Output System (BIOS) code for performing a booting procedure is stored in a Read Only Memory (ROM) of computer systems, such as a Serial Peripheral Interface (SPI) flash memory. When a computer system is powered on, a Central Processing Unit (CPU) may check whether each of the basic devices (a motherboard, a display card and so on) works properly according the BIOS code, and then performs succeeding procedures. The BIOS code is used to manage the system date, display mode, flexible disc driving device, hard disc type, peripheral devices (e.g. communication port, print port etc.) and configurations of the Random Access Memory (RAM) and cache memory. Therefore, the BIOS code is an important bootstrap program when the computer system performs a booting procedure. Consequently, once the BIOS fails, the computer system can not perform the booting procedure or the computer system may easily become unstable.
When a booting procedure of a computer system fails, a maintenance engineer must open a housing of the computer, and then de-solder the ROM from the motherboard.
Next, the maintenance engineer uses a recorder to update the data stored in the de-soldered ROM. Next, the maintenance engineer solders the ROM that has been completely updated back to the main board, and then puts back the housing of the computer. Therefore, traditionally, the maintenance engineer must perform complicated procedures to update a BIOS code of the ROM. In addition, if the de-soldering or soldering of the ROM fails, the computer system can not normally work.
Therefore, a control method is desired to update a memory that stores a BIOS code without removing a housing/case of a computer system.